


The Corgi and the Beast

by BananaDude64



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaDude64/pseuds/BananaDude64
Summary: Eddy makes a new friend during a nuclear winter.
Kudos: 3





	The Corgi and the Beast

The Corgi and the Beast

A green sky bathed the forest in a beautiful yet terrifying glow, as snow and ash slowly fell towards the ground. Thunder and lightning had been duking it out in the heavens for months as life adapted to this new bizarre landscape. The top half of an old uniform, labeled “Dawn Wall Reactor, Senior Engineer E. Haze”, lay tattered in the snow just outside of a cave in the dead forest. A scratching of metal on stone could be heard from within its walls; forest dwellers knew to avoid this cave, for if they entered, they never exited. A beast lived within. Tall, wiry, and fiercely strong, it carried only a metal spear, fashioned from the debris of the explosion.  
Every day he would start by scratching a tally mark onto the walls, marking the time that had passed since the incident. He had some semblance of intelligence, making him a very dangerous predator. Hunting came easily to him, being able to identify and track his prey with his heightened senses. Elf-like ears, slit pupils, talons, increased muscle mass and height, and a longer snout all transmogrified from his mutated body. Eddy was now just a beastly shadow of the former nuclear engineer.

“Food,” Eddy snarled out of his snout, drool pooling on the ground directly below his scarred face. He exited his lair and noticed a hawk was circling above. His pupils contracted, and he grabbed his spear and lunged for one of the nearby dead trees. Snow and ash crunched beneath his claws as he flung himself upward using the branches for leverage. The hawk circling above noticed the sudden movement and was aware of the danger, but it was too late, Eddy had launched himself off the tree top and was closing in quickly. The sounds of bone crunching emanated from his tight grip on the bird, as he fell the 40 feet back to the ground, landing with a succinct thud in the soil, leaving a small impact crater. “Sorry, Bird. Hungry, Eddy thought as he bit into his meal, spilling some on his only remaining possession, his pants.

  
“Eddy hungry later, Eddy hunts more now,” the mutant thought as he made way to the more populous area, spear in hand. Destroyed buildings, rubble, smashed cars, and broken roads were all that remained of the once highly advanced nuclear city. Eddy noticed some rat-sized elk sipping from a puddle near a sewer grate, just another one of the weird changes in the local fauna. “Too small. Good snack maybe,” he muttered as he advanced on their location. Just out of reach, they skittered through the grate and scampered underground, safe. Eddy moved on, going to one of the nearby storm drains. He hopped right down into it, the top having been eviscerated in the explosion. Water drops bouncing off the concrete floor echoed throughout the sewers as Eddy navigated them, searching for the tiny elk.

  
After some time unsuccessfully tracking his prey, Eddy was attracted to a light shaft coming from an open manhole above, patches of grass and vine hanging from it. In one swell leap, Eddy was above ground now and face to face with a giant sculpture of the globe, its bronze surface glowing brightly in the sun. Eddy’s ears perked up and his hair prickled straight up as he sensed imminent danger. He heard what sounded like dull, low pitched slaps on the ground accompanied by matching vibrations bouncing from the ground up to his legs. Eddy crouched slightly, ready for the unexpected, and hidden behind the globe. The vibrations got stronger as the sounds got louder, and then suddenly a loud metal twang rang out from the center of the globe, struck by something on the other side. Eddy peeked around, and noticed a huge set of jaws trying to grasp on this giant metal ball.

  
A giant predator covered in fur and drool was whipping its giant tail back and forth as it tried to rip the globe off its foundation. Eddy watched, something primal within him telling him not to attack, not yet. Eddy thought something was odd… this creature knew it was not attacking anything living, yet still fought it. It clicked as Eddy recalled something from his past life: “Dog,” he thought to himself as he watched this horse sized corgi play-wrestle the giant round toy. “Puppy like stick,” Eddy thought, as he grabbed his spear and waved it to get the dog’s attention. Its eyes perked up at the sight, and a nearby tree started swaying back and forth as the dog’s wagging tail produced a powerful breeze. Eddy threw the stick about a half a mile away, and the dog chased after it, shaking the earth as he ran. The corgi returned, bowed its head, and threw the slobber covered spear at Eddy’s feet. “Good puppy,” Eddy said praisingly, and thought to himself “Friend,” as he slowly approached the corgi, hands out.

  
The corgi edged forward in response, as Eddy’s hand made contact with the his head. Eddy instinctively started circling his hand in the giant’s fur, although he wasn't entirely sure why. The corgi playfully nudged Eddy with his nose, dousing his skin in wetness and a newfound affection. Eddy recalled something about himself, and said to his new furry friend: “Dog is now Haze. Good Haze.” the beast part of his pack.


End file.
